The Rito King
by bijoukaiba
Summary: We have an update! A parody of The Lion King set in the Wind Waker saga. After the death of the Rito chieftain, Mukato, will Komali have the courage to rise to the throne? Starring Komali, Quill, Orca, and many more!
1. The New Rito Prince

The Rito King

Bijoukaiba: In my first Legend of Zelda fanfic, I made a parody! Of The Lion King! Starring mostly the Ritos! I hope everyone will enjoy my debut LOZ fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or The Lion King

Chapter 1: The New Rito Prince

(((A/N: Just FYI, I don't own any of the songs either…)))

As the sun rose to a new day on the Great Sea, people's lives began to take their courses again. But for some, this day was special.

__

From the day we arrive on the planet

And blinking step into the sun

There's more to see than can ever be seen

More to do than can ever be done

A few had heard of the wonderful news of a new heir to a royal throne to be born on that day.

There's far too much to take in here

More to find than can ever be found

_But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky_

Keeps great and small on the endless round

These people were heading for Dragon Roost Island. Some had fancy boats; some had boats they had built just for the birth of the new Rito heir. A Rito flew overhead, landing on the balcony that overlooked the sea. The current Rito chieftain, Mukato (((not sure about the name))), watched as his advisor landed in and bowed to his superior. Mukato nodded in approval.

__

It's the circle of life

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

Then Mukato watched as the first boat arrived from Outset Island. His old fisherman friend, the swordsman Orca. He walked up the steps to the balcony, supported by his trusted spear, then reached over and hugged his Rito friend.

__

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the circle

The circle of life

Mukato led his friend inside to the hallway of the Rito post office, where Serafina, the chieftain's wife, was holding a small bundle wrapped up in a blue blanket. She removed the folds of the cover from her son's face. He had only a few locks of white hair and burgundy red eyes.

"So, this is the young Prince Komali?" Orca asked.

He performed the Rito's right of baptism. He took a dot of red dye and poked a small spot on Komali's forehead. For a human, he knew an awful lot about the Rito lifestyle. He was respected even across the Great Sea. Then he took some powdered scales from the sky dragon Valoo and sprinkled them over the prince's forehead. A dash of the powdered dust flew into Komali's little beak and he sneezed at this. Serafina and Mukato chuckled at this.

Lifting the infant from Serafina's arms, Orca carried the prince into broad daylight. Komali's eyes felt the radiance of the sun for the first time.

Orca triumphantly held the infant out over the sea for the world to see.

__

It's the circle of life

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

The people were cheering excitedly for the new prince. But as Valoo let out a mighty roar, the crowds fell silent and kneeled or bowed in their boats. Little Komali watched all of this, unknowingly, with wide eyes blinking innocently.

__

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the circle

The circle of life

Yes, this was truly a happy day for all of Dragon Roost Island…

…but was it really happy for _all_?……

Next Chapter: Skett


	2. Skett

The Rito King

WHEEE! I am SO HAPPY! I finally got FrontPage to work on my new computer! Now I can write my good ol' stories just like I used to!

Miroku: So... what's your point?

bijoukaiba: Everything will be much easier to write now!

Luffy: That is kewl!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King or Legend of Zelda

Chapter 2: Skett

After that beautiful ceremony presenting the future king, Komali, everyone on the island was in a happy mood. Well, on the front of the island at least. In the back near the Dragon Roost Cavern, a crab had gotten lost. A tall Rito with white hair flowing freely behind him, with blue marks under his eyes and a scar across one cheek stabbed it forcefully with a stick. As it squirmed in pain, thrashing its claws about madly, he picked it up and gazed sadly at it.

"Life's not fair, is it?"

As it thrashed a claw at him madly, he continued.

"You see I... well, I shall never be king... and you..." he glanced over at a cup of melted butter with a lemon wedge.

"...shall never live to see the light of another day." he chuckled. "_Adieu._"

As he held it in his hand with a nutcracker to break the shell, a voice sounded from behind him.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

It was Mukato's advisor, Quill, who had red tribal paintings on his face instead of blue and wore his hair in a ponytail high up on his head.

He rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

Quill bowed. "I'm here to tell you that King Mukato's on his way, so you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning!"

The crab managed to pinch his fingers and scuttled off into the shallow waters of the beach, burying itself in the sand.

"Oh, now look Quill, you made me lose my lunch."

Quill scoffed. "Ha! You'll lose more than THAT when the king's through with you! He's as mad as a Darknut with a hernia!"

He smirked. "Ooh, I quiver with fear..." He growled on the last part of the sentence, creeping closer to Quill.

"Now Skett, don't look at me that way... HELP!" he cried as Skett tackled him and picked him up by the back of his shoulders so he couldn't swing his arms to hit him.

A booming voice sounded from behind them.

"Skett!"

"Mm-hm?"

"Drop him."

"Impeccable timing, your majesty." Quill commented. Skett shoved him to the floor, where he gazed at his dusty clothes in disgust.

He walked over nonchalantly to Mukato.

"Why, if it isn't my older cousin descending from on high to mingle with the commoners!"

Mukato glared back at him. "Serafina and I didn't see you at the presentation of Komali today."

Skett gave him a look of clearly faked surprise. "That was TODAY? Oh, I feel simply AWFUL!"

As he said that, he let a talon on his bare foot slide across the floor, screeching loudly, while Quill twinged from the shrill echo caused by the cavern.

"Must have slipped my mind," he replied idly, gazing at one of his wings.

Quill confronted him. "Well, slippery as your mind is, as the king's only relative, YOU should have been FIRST in line!" He said, spitting out each word with great influence. Skett hissed at him, frightening him to cower behind Mukato (((a/n: yes i know that was OOC))).

"Well, I was first in line. Until the little OWL PELLET was born." he snarled, glaring at Quill. Mukato stepped between his cousin and his advisor.

"That 'owl pellet' is MY son, and YOUR future king!" retorted Mukato.

"Oh, I'll go practice my curtsy." Skett replied coolly and sarcastically.

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME, SKETT!" he shouted.

"Oh no, Mukato. Perhaps _you_ shouldn't turn _your_ back on _me_." he argued back, walking off towards the lake.

Mukato snarled and flew in front of him, putting his face in front of Skett's.

"_Is that a challenge_?" he asked, a growl rising in his voice.

Skett put on a snobby face. "Temper, temper. I wouldn't DREAM of challenging you."

Quill pouted. "Pity," he murmured. "Why not?"

"Well, as far as brains go, I got the eagle's share," he said, glancing at Quill. Then, glancing back at Mukato, he added, "But when it comes to _brute strength_... I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool..."

With that, he sauntered away towards the lake.

Out of ear's reach, Quill sighed and said to Mukato, "There's one in every family, sire. Two in mine, actually. And they always manage to ruin special occasions."

Mukato also sighed and shook his head, watching Skett walk off. "What am I going to do with him?"

Quill smiled. "He'd make a very comfy pillow."

"Quill!" replied Mukato, slightly smirking at the comment.

"And think about it... whenever he's too rough you can go out and beat him!"

Mukato chuckled as Quill flew overhead beside him.

Eight years passed quickly. Rains came and went, with the dry spells too all across the Great Sea.

On one rainy night, only a year after Komali's ceremony, Orca found himself painting another "surfboard plaque" with a few shark's teeth glued on and a few added handprints here or there. The most noticeable feature on the board was a picture of a Rito youth. Orca gazed at the picture and chuckled.

Smiling, he dipped his fingers into the white paint and put a few white specks upon the Rito's forehead for white locks of hair.

"Heh-heh... Komali..."

On a new morning as the colors of dark pink, orange, and purple emerged in the sky, a little Rito boy ran out excitedly onto the balcony where he had been for a ceremony eight years ago. He gazed out at the sea, reflecting the peaceful shimmer of the sun which had just barely begun to rise. The Great Sea was at peace as he ran back into the hallway in the Rito's main home.

"Dad! Dad!" He ran up the spiral staircase, accidentally stepping on one Rito on his way to his father's room. "Oops! Sorry!"

He stood by his dad's side as he slept. "Dad! Dad?" Serafina and Mukato stirred slowly, waking up.

"Your son is calling you," Serafina whispered to Mukato.

"Before sunrise, he's YOUR son." Mukato groaned, all the while with a chorus of "Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad..." from Komali. "Dad!" he shook his father by the shoulders. "You promised!"

Mukato sat up.

"Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up!" he said, before giving a sleepy yawn.

Komali cheered. As his mother and father walked outside with him, he ran back to hug his mother, then ran off with his dad.

Serafina smiled as her two 'men' went off to talk about the kingdom.

bijoukaiba: WOO! Feels great to have FrontPage back!

Next Chapter: I Just Can't Wait To Be King! See you soon!


	3. I Just Can't Wait To Be King!

The Rito King

bijoukaiba: Sorry for the lack of updates... I got back from Japan about ten days ago... I was on vacation for two weeks.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King or Legend of Zelda.

normal storytelling

"speaking"

_"singing"_

_thinking_

Chapter 3: I Just Can't Wait To Be King

Komali and his father flew to the top of Dragon Roost Island. While on the mountain, the sleeping Valoo opened an eye to gaze at them, then closed it again in sleep, paying the Ritos no mind. Mukato beckoned his son to sit with him over a ledge that faced the rising sun and the small islands.

"Look, Komali," Mukato said as the prince sat beside him. "Everything the light touches is our kingdom."

"Wow..." Komali said, gazing in awe as everything began to grow into the light.

Taking note of the rising sun, Mukato continued, "A king's time rises and falls like the sun." He faced Komali. "One day, Komali, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you, as the new king."

Komali gazed out at the kingdom again.

"And this will all be mine?" he asked, unable to believe the privileges he had been given.

"Everything."

"Everything the light touches..." Komali repeated. Then his gaze fell upon a large mountain rising out of the sea that appeared shadowy from Dragon Roost. "What about that shadowy place?"

"That's beyond our borders," Mukato replied, with a hint of detest in his voice. "You must never go there."

"But I thought a king could do whatever he wants..." Komali asked, looking back at his father. Mukato smiled and replied,

"Komali, there's more to being king than getting your way all the time."

Komali's eyes grew wider and eagerly brighter and he grinned.

"There's MORE?"

"Komali," Mukato chuckled, leading his son from the mountaintop to the grassier fields below.

"Everything you see exists together in harmony in a delicate balance. As king, you must understand that balance and respect all creatures. From the fish in the sea to gulls in the sky, from the swift ant to the lumbering cow." Mukato explained.

"But dad, don't we eat fish and cows?" Komali asked.

"Yes, Komali, but let me explain." Mukato said, preparing to continue his explanation. "When we Ritos die, our bodies our buried. Then our bodies become the grass, and the cows eat the grass. So we are all connected in the great circle of life."

Quill landed in the grass nearby.

"Good morning, sire!" he greeted with a bow.

"Good morning, Quill!" Mukato replied heartily.

"Checking in with the morning report."

"Fire away!"

"Well," Quill began, "the buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot."

A grasshopper leapt past Komali, and it distracted his attention from the rambling Quill. He fluttered over to it and tried to squash it with his feet. He ended up stubbing his toe on a rock.

"What are you doing, son?" Mukato asked as Komali rubbed his foot.

"Swooping." He replied.

"Let an old pro show you how it's done."

Quill was still rambling.

"I told those silly little Morths not to stick to their ideas," he rolled his eyes. "But they _can't_..."

(((A/N: In the WindWaker, there are a bunch of these little bug guys that look like black and orange urchins with an eyeball on them that like to cling to your character and make it hard to move around. THOSE are Morths.)))

"Excuse me, Quill, will you turn around and sit down for a second?"

"Of course, sir." Quill replied absent-mindedly.

"Stay low to the ground while you're flying." Mukato whispered to Komali.

"Stay low to the ground. Okay, got it!" Komali whispered back.

Quill turned his head.

"What's going on back there?" He inquired.

"Swooping lesson." Replied Mukato.

"Swooping, ah yes- swooping!" Quill exclaimed, turning around. "You can't be serious, sir!"

Mukato gave a twirling motion of his hand to signify that Quill had to turn around.

"This is so embarrassing!" Quill groaned.

"Not a sound." Mukato whispered.

"What are you telling him, Mukato?" Quill asked, this time without turning around. "Mukato? Komali?"

WHAM! Komali flew in close to the ground from behind Quill and kicked him in the back. Quill stumbled face first into the dirt from the blow while Mukato laughed. Proudly, Komali paraded back to his father's side.

"That's very good!" Mukato said with a laugh.

A boy in green came running up to Quill. (((A/N: Originally, I didn't plan to put Link into this story, but wouldn't you know? I found a place for him!)))

"Hey, Quill! I saw something on my boat!" He reported as Quill sat up spitting out a blade of grass and dusting himself off.

Mukato began to continue his lesson with his son.

"Now, this time-"

Quill interrupted them urgently, a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Sire! Bokoblins! Approaching Dragon Roost from the south!"

In response, Mukato flew quickly towards the south past his advisor.

"Quill, take Komali home." he ordered.

"Aw Dad, can't I go too?" Komali pleaded.

"No Komali," Mukato replied firmly before flying off.

Dejectedly, with anger, Komali stormed off towards the inner chambers of the island.

"I never get to do anything." he grumbled.

As Quill escorted him, he commented, "Oh nonsense, Master Komali! One day, you will be king! Then you can chase those slobbery, mangy, stupid flea bags from dawn until dusk!"

On the back of the island overlooking the mini spring near Dragon Roost Cavern, Skett paced around angrily, kicking a bone over the edge into the water. Suddenly a little voice sounded from behind him.

"Hey Uncle Skett! Guess what."

Skett looked back at his nephew and grumbled.

"I _despise _guessing games."

Komali grinned. "I'm gonna be king of Dragon Roost!"

"Oh _goody_..." Skett mumbled sarcastically.

Komali looked out at the mini spring and threw a few pebbles in.

"My Dad just showed me the entire kingdom. And I'm gonna ruuule it all! Heh-heh..." the young prince said with a laugh.

"Yes..." Skett said, facing Komali unpleasantly. "Well, forgive me for not _leaping_ in joy. Bad back, you know." He fell to the grass, catching himself with his elbows.

"Hey Uncle Skett," Komali said, running over to him. "When I'm king, what will that make you?"

"A monkey's uncle." Came Skett's 'excited' reply. Komali laughed.

"You're so weird."

Skett couldn't help but smile briefly. "You have NO idea..."

He stood up and stretched for a minute before walking around to the other side of the island with Komali.

"So, your father showed you the entire kingdom?" Skett asked.

"Everything."

He pointed out at the large island in the south. "He didn't show you what's beyond our southern border, did he?"

Komali frowned. "Well, no. He says I can't go there."

"And he's ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!" Skett declared. "It's FAR too dangerous. Only the bravest Ritos go there."

"Well, I'm brave. What's out there?" Komali asked. There was almost a hint of hurt feelings in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Komali, I simply can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Komali," Skett replied. "I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favorite nephew." He ruffled Komali's hair.

"Puh. Yeah right. I'm your only nephew." He said. Skett pulled his hand away.

"More of a reason for me to be protective!" Skett shook his head. "Fire Mountain is no place for the young prince- OOPS!" When he said the 'oops', it clearly would sound sarcastic to someone with experience in conversation.

"Fire-WHAT? Whoa..." Komali's eyes were gleaming eagerly.

"Oh DEAR, I've said TOO MUCH..." Skett said dramatically, then he changed his tone to a nonchalant one. "Well, I suppose you would have figured it out on your own, what with you being so clever and all." He wrapped an arm around Komali's shoulders and hugged him close. "Just do me a favor? Promise me you'll never visit that dreadful, _dreadful _place."

Komali looked up at his Uncle mischievously. "No problem."

Skett released Komali from his embrace. "There's a good lad. Now you run along and play now!" He gently pushed Komali towards the opening near the balcony. "And remember," he said as Komali looked back. "It's our little secret."

Komali ran off, and Skett flew away with a wicked smirk on his face.

Komali ran towards the room that the Rito women and their children spent time in together. His mother was there, but he hadn't come for her. He dashed past the other Ritos towards his friend.

"Hey Medli!"

"Hey Komali!" Her mother ran a brush through her red hair which she wore in a small ponytail.

He leaned over and whispered. "Come on, I just heard about this really great place-"

"Komali..." Medli hissed between clenched teeth. "I'm kinda in the middle of a preening..."

Serafina snuck up behind Komali and held him. "And it's time for yours."

She lathered up some gel in her hands and began to rub it through his hair.

"Mom!" he whined. He struggled to get away. "Mom! You're messing up my down!"

She smiled helplessly at him. He broke out of her arms and began fixing his hair the way he wanted. "Okay, okay, I'm clean! Can we GO now?" He asked impatiently.

As her mother began to dry her hair with a towel, Medli asked Komali, "So where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb..."

Komali shook his head and grinned. "No way! It's really cool!"

"So where is this 'really cool' place?" Serafina asked.

"Oh..." Komali replied hesitantly... "Around the pond in front..."

"The pond?" Medli asked, sitting up straight. "What's so great about the pond!"

Komali frowned at her. "_I'll show you when we get there._" He said between clenched teeth.

"Oh..." Medli said. "Mom, can I go with Komali?"

"I don't know. What do you think, Serafina?"

"Well..." Komali's mother began.

"Please?" pleaded Komali and Medli with big, anticipating eyes.

"It's all right with me." she finished.

"YES!" cheered Komali and Medli as they ran off.

"As long as Quill goes with you." They stopped after hearing Serafina's order.

"What?" Medli asked.

"No, not QUILL!" Komali complained.

As they walked down the pathway towards the pond, Quill flew overhead.

"Step lively! The sooner we get to the pond... the sooner we can leave."

After pretty much ignoring Quill's statement, Medli and Komali began to chat.

"So where are we REALLY going?" she asked softly.

"Fire Mountain." Komali whispered with a courageous smile.

"WOW!" Medli exclaimed.

"Shh!" Komali said, hushing her. "Quill." He pointed at the Rito above them.

"Oh, right." She said, keeping her voice down. "So how are we gonna ditch the dodo?"

As Komali began to whisper his plan to her, Quill noticed them walking together. He smiled and flew over to them.

"Just look at you two! Little seeds of romance blossoming on the island!" Komali and Medli glanced at each other in a bored manner. He walked closer and spoke again. "Your parents will be thrilled! What with Medli being a candidate for betrothal."

Medli and Komali glanced at each other then at Quill.

"Can-what? Be-what?"

"Candidate. A choice. Possibility!" Komali and Medli glanced at each other again. "Betrothed! Intended! Affianced!"

They stared at him confused.

"Meaning?" Medli asked.

Quill smiled excitedly.

"One day, you two might be getting married!"

The younger Ritos stared at each other.

"Ew!"

"Gross!" Komali exclaimed. "I can't marry her! She's my friend!"

"Yeah," Medli added. "It'd be so weird!"

Quill frowned.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtledoves have no choice!" Komali mouthed after him in mockery, as Quill continued speaking eagerly. "It's a tradition, going back many generations!"

Komali winked at Medli.

"Well, when I'm King, that'll be first thing to go."

Quill smirked. "Not so long as I'm around!" he declared.

"Well in that case, you're fired." Komali retorted.

"Nice try," Quill said, "but only the King can do that." He poked a finger against Komali's beak, who shook his head.

"Well, he's the future King..." Medli commented.

"Yeah!" Komali said in agreement. He shoved Quill. "So you gotta do what I tell ya to."

Quill felt his anger boiling over as the hair on the back of his neck began to rise.

"NOT YET I DON'T!" he shouted. Komali and Medli walked off, ignoring Quill. "AND WITH AN ATTITUDE LIKE THAT, I'M AFRAID YOU'RE SHAPING UP TO BE A PRETTY PATHETIC KING INDEED!"

Komali turned around and smirked.

"Heh. Not the way I see it!"

He leapt towards Quill.

"_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!"_

_"Well I've never seen a Rito King with quite so messy hair!"_ That said, he plucked a hair out of Komali's scalp.

"_I'm gonna be the main event, like no king was before! I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm gonna learn to SOAR!"_ He shoved Quill into the pond.

"_Yet thus far a rather uninspiring thing!"_ Quill commented, as he plucked a leaf from a nearby bomb plant to wipe himself off with. But as everyone knows, the slightest contact can set off a bomb plant, and Quill was sent flying across the pond.

_"Oh I just can't wait to be king!"_ Komali sang as he and Medli splashed through the waters to where Quill had "landed".

_"YOU'VE GOT A RATHER LONG WAY TO GO, YOUNG MASTER, IF YOU THINK-" _Quill began to shout as Komali and Medli sat on the dry bank beside him.

"_No one saying 'do this'!"_ Komali sang.

"Now when I said that-" Quill began.

"_No one saying 'be there'."_ Medli added.

"What I meant was-"

_"No one saying 'STOP THAT'!" _Komali continued.

"But what you don't realize-"

"_No one saying 'see here'!"_ They sang as they ran off again.

"NOW SEE HERE!" Quill screamed.

_"Free to fly around all day..." _Komali sang, flying over the sea.

"Well, that's definitely out," Quill muttered, flying after them.

_"Free to do it all my way..."_ They flew down and hitched a ride on top of Beedle's Floating Shop Ship. Quill flew quickly, and caught up, flying directly to their right.

_"I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart!"_

One of the fishmen leapt out of the water and Quill crashed right against him, landing in the sea.

Komali and Medli leaned over him while in the ocean and Komali sang, _"Kings don't need advice from silly postmen for a start!"_

Quill shook in rage, failing to notice a Gyorg (one of the shark bad guys that love to ram boats), swimming behind him, mouth wide.

_"If this is where the monarchy is headed, COUNT ME OUT! OUT OF SERVICE, OUT OF DRAGON ROOST, I WOULDN'T HANG ABOUT!"_ He yelled. As the Gyorg nearly bit him, he yelped and flew out of the water, pursuing them.

_"This child is getting wildly out of wing!"_

_"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" _

As Quill tried to catch up, Komali and Medli began to play with other Ritos on the island, visiting tourists from Windfall Island, and even a few Moblins and Miniblins began to play with them as well.

(((A/N: If you don't know, Moblins are the really big bad guys on WindWaker that look like ugly wildebeest/pigs with Skull Necklaces, and Miniblins are the little bad guys that look sorta like antelope, but walk on two legs, poke Link like crazy, swarm everywhere, and make this annoying "Derri! Derri!" sound.)))

_"Everybody look left!"_ Everyone, obeying the young prince, gazed to their left and ran to the right, running over Quill.

_"Everybody look right!"_ Again, they obeyed, running to their left and trampling Quill again.

_"Everywhere you look I'm... standing in the spotlight!"_ Komali sang, striking a pose.

_"Not yet!"_ Quill retorted

Komali got help from the Miniblins in making Quill's life miserable. They grabbed him, threw him up into a tree, and began poking him with their spears in an annoying fashion while the Windfall tourists carried Medli and Komali on their shoulders.

_Let every creature go for broke and sing_

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

_It's gonna be King Komali's finest fling_

Then, forming a human pyramid by standing on each other's shoulders, they happily lifted the Rito children into the air with laughter.

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, I just can't wait_

_To be king_

As the pyramid began to collapse, Komali and Medli flew off from harm as the others fell... right onto Quill. One fat woman, in particular, squashed the poor guy.

"I beg your pardon, madam, but..." he said in a muffled voice. "GET OFF!"

His attention snapped from his current plight to an even bigger problem.

"... Komali?... Medli?..."

bijoukaiba: Ah, another great place to stop. As for the reviewer who asked about the "hyenas", they will be introduced next chapter (Yes, I agree; Shenzi is awesome! "Cactus butt" forever!).

Next Chapter: Fire Mountain


	4. Fire Mountain

The Rito King

bijoukaiba: One of my reviewers pointed out that my storyline is pretty much The Lion King with the Zelda characters, and warned me about a chance about getting my story down for script format. I'm pretty sure I'm okay, but thanks for your concern. One fanfic I read was an Aladdin parody with the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast, and the author even mentioned the different camera angles on each scene (example: The camera zooms in on Yugi as he comments, "She's beautiful"), so if that fanfic wasn't removed I'm 95 positive my fanfic will be okay. Also the script format that the guidelines refer to is pretty much written like script, for instance:

Mukato: One day, Komali, the sun will set on my time here, and rise with you as the new king.

Komali: amazed And this will all be mine?

Mukato: Everything.

Komali: Wow... gazes in awe

But I appreciate your concern! Honestly! It's nice to know my reviewers sniffle care!

**Also, I did make a decision about the hyenas, I made them some of the most famous critters in Windwaker! They aren't as evil as Moblins, but aren't as annoying as the Miniblins. Can you guess who?**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King or Legend Of Zelda (If I did own the Lion King, it probably wouldn't have been as big of a hit).

Chapter 4: Fire Mountain

Komali and Medli flew over the ocean, laughing as they went.

"All right! It worked!" he cheered

"We lost him!" Medli added in excitement.

Komali smirked. "I am a genius." he boasted. Medli frowned at him as they landed at the foot of a mountain.

"Hey 'genius', it was MY idea."

"Yeah," Komali bragged, "but _I _pulled it off."

"With ME!" Medli declared.

"Oh yeah?" Komali tried to tackle Medli, but she pinned him on his back. "Hah!" she laughed. "Pinned ya!"

Medli giggled as Komali shoved her off. "Hey, let me up!"

She smugly stepped away, before Komali leapt at her and tried to tackle her again, but to no avail as his shoulders connected with the ground again.

"Pinned ya again." Medli said with a smirk.

A burst of steam from a crack in the ground caught their attention. As they stood up, they walked up to a small ledge shrouded in steam and smoke.

"This is it! We made it!" Komali said.

They gazed up at the top of the mountain, a mysterious and scary sight with smoke shrouding the tip.

"Whoa..."

"It's really creepy..." Medli whispered.

"Yeah." Komali replied. He smirked. "Isn't it great?"

"We could get into big trouble..."

"I know. Ha ha."

They climbed up the ledge and continued watching the smoke. Medli commented slyly, "I wonder if there's any lava up there..."

"There's only one way to know." Komali replied. "C'mon, let's go check it out!"

A figure flew through the smoke in front of their very eyes. It was Quill. "Wrong!" he shouted. "The only 'checking out' you will do will be to 'check out' of here!"

Komali and Medli groaned.

"We're WAY beyond the boundaries of the island..." Quill spoke in a timid voice.

Komali laughed, "Look, the paper-boy's scared."

Quill pointed a finger at the Rito prince. "It's_ Mr._ Paper-boy to you, buddy, and right now we are all in very real danger!"

Komali scoffed, climbing up the ledge farther. "Danger? Ha! I walk on the wild side. I _laugh_ in the face of danger. HAHAHAHA!" As he made his 'evil laugh', three laughs came from the mountain top behind him. Terrified, he flew behind Medli and Quill as three figures emerged from the top.

They were three Bokoblins, one was pink, one was green, and one was gray.

"Well, well, well, Midori," the pink one said to the green one behind her as they walked down. "What do we have here?"

"Hmm, I don't know Rosa..." he replied, turning to the gray one behind him. "What do you think, Gurei?"

Gurei cackled with a gargle in his voice. Clearly, he was an idiot.

"Just what I was thinking!" Midori said, glaring at the Ritos. "A trio of trespassers!"

Quill sweat-dropped at this comment and stammered, "And q-quite by accident, let me assure you!"

As he began to walk away, Rosa caught him by the shoulder. "Whoa-whoa-whoa- wait, wait. I know you. You're Mukato's little _stooge._" She said.

Lifting her claws off of his shoulder, Quill corrected, "I, madam, am the king's advisor."

Midori, Gurei, and Rosa circled around them like sharks. Midori turned his attention to the Rito boy.

"And that would make you-"

"The future king." Komali declared fearlessly.

"Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?" Rosa asked.

Komali glared at her. "Puh. You guys can't do anything to me!"

Quill knelt beside the Rito boy and whispered in his ear, "Um, technically they can. We are on their land, you know."

"But Quill," Komali replied, without taking caution to whisper, "You told me they're nothing but slobbering, mangy, stupid flea bags!"

Quill stuttered back softly and anxiously, "Ix-nay on the upid-stay..."

Midori poked a finger in Quill's chest and got face-to-face with him. "Who you callin' upid-stay?"

Mukato's advisor began leading the young ones away. "Ah! My, my, my, look at the sun! We really must be off!"

"What's the rush?" Rosa asked, stepping into their path. "We'd LOVE for you to stay for dinner..."

"Yeah!" Midori added. "We could have whatever flies our way!"

The three Bokoblins laughed hysterically. "Wait, wait, wait! I got one! The wings are on special today!" Rosa laughed. As Midori and Rosa cracked up, the gray Bokoblin babbled crazily and pointed north.

"WHAT, GUREI?" Rosa exclaimed. Following his finger, Midori asked, "Hey, did we order this dinner to go?"

"No. Why?"

"Cause, THERE IT GOES!" They began chasing after the three Ritos who had run off.

Suddenly, without the two young ones noticing, they knocked Quill out of the sky with a tossed club.

"Did we lose them?" Medli asked, hovering for a moment halfway between Fire Mountain and Dragon Roost Island.

"I don't know," Komali panted. He turned around behind him. "Where's Quill?"

Midori pushed Quill closer to the lava with the aid of Rosa, cackling crazily as they did.

"Then the major dodo bird hippedy-hopped all the way to the birdie boiler!"

With that, they shoved Quill onto a bursting lava bubble, which launched him into the sky like a firework.

"Oh no, not the birdie boiler- AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

He screamed as he was flung towards Dragon Roost Island while the Bokoblins laughed and cackled maniacally.

"Hey!" came a voice across the lava pit. "Pick on somebody your own size!" Komali said.

"Like... YOU?" Rosa asked.

"Oops."

Medli screamed as the Bokoblins pounced towards them, snapping their teeth. As they tried to turn tail and run, the Bokoblins got around them and shouted "Boo!" through a wall of steam before snapping their teeth again. As Komali flew towards the volcano opening, Medli's voice stopped him.

"Komali!"

Rosa had grabbed hold of her foot and was slowly dragging her back down to the volcano. Fearlessly, Komali flew down and kicked Rosa in the face, getting Medli freed. She snarled as blood began to trickle down her lip.

All the flying they had done had really worn out Medli and Komali, back inside the volcano. Their wings felt too weak to lift them. Clawing at the rocky wall, they tried to climb out, but the rock crumbled at their hands and they slid back down to the ground. They turned around and saw the Bokoblins walking closer.

"Bye-bye, birdie..." Midori muttered as they approached the cornered Ritos.

Medli hid behind Komali, who did his best to be brave.

"Get back!" he said, although his voice had a slight tremor in it along with a small squeak.

"Did you hear that?" Rosa laughed. Midori and Gurei laughed. "Go on, do it again." She said.

Komali opened his mouth to speak again.

"GET BACK!" came a louder, deeper voice. The Bokoblins looked at Komali confused before a Rito swooped in and kicked them in the shoulder, sending them tumbling to the ground. Mukato shoved them into a pile while Quill stood close to Komali and Medli just in case.

The Bokoblins were pleading with the Rito king as he glared at them with his fists clenched.

"We're sorry! We're sorry!" Came cries from Rosa and Midori.

"SILENCE!"

"Kay, we're gonna shut up right now, see?" Midori asked.

"If you _ever_ come near my son again-" Mukato said, before being cut off by the Bokoblins chattering nervous between each other.

"Oh, this is _your_ son?"

"_Your _son?"

"I didn't know that!"

"No!"

"Did you know that?"

"No, of course I didn't! You?"

"No, no!" Rosa and Midori looked over at Gurei. "Gurei?"

The third Bokoblin nodded stupidly. Mukato let out a "roar" of authority. Terrified, Rosa and Gurei clung to each other while Midori timidly squeaked, "Toodles!" and ran off with his Bokoblin companions.

As he watched them run off, Quill flew over and landed beside the king, giving him a nod of confidence. Mukato glared back at him with narrowed eyes, causing Quill to shrink back in fear.

Komali slowly approached his father, with Medli walking behind him.

"Dad..."

"You deliberately disobeyed me!" Mukato said accusingly.

Komali looked down at the ground.

"Dad... I'm sorry..."

"Let's go home!" Mukato ordered. Quill flew after him and Medli and a depressed Komali brought up the rear.

"I thought you were very brave," Medli commented in a soft voice.

As they left Fire Mountain, they failed to notice Skett watching them from the shadows at the base of the volcano.

Mukato led Quill, his son, and Medli to the base of Dragon Roost.

Medli still flew close to Komali, who still felt pretty low about himself.

As Quill and Mukato landed, with Medli and Komali following, the king turned his attention to his advisor.

"Quill!"

The postman walked over beside the monarch.

"Yes... sire?"

"Take Medli home." He ordered. He turned around and looked back at the young Ritos. "I've got to teach my son a _lesson_."

Komali hid behind Medli as Mukato used the word "lesson".

Quill walked over to them, turning to Medli. "Come, Medli." Then he turned and faced Komali.

"Komali..." he sighed and placed his hands on the prince's shoulders. "Good luck."

I think I'll close here. Uh-oh! Komali's going to learn a lesson! Next Chapter: Be Prepared! Be prepared to leave a nice review now!

x bijoukaiba 


	5. Be Prepared!

The Rito King

bijoukaiba: This story continues to be awesome! Looking back on the stats, this story has received about 178 hits! Let's keep that number growing! Just a bit of trivia, I am writing this story from memory. No, really. I haven't been able to get my Lion King DVD to run in my DVD player, my PS2 is broken ('(, and the disc drive to my computer accepts Region 2 discs at the moment (LK is R1). So all I've used to help me out is the soundtrack from the movie, and **everything else is what I've memorized.** Not bad for memory, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King storyline, music, or any related things; I also don't own the characters from Legend of Zelda: The Windwaker or any other related things.

Chapter 5: Be Prepared!

Komali watched as Quill took Medli home. His father addressed him. "Komali!"

He walked over to his father, when he suddenly noticed his footstep in the foot print of his father. It really made him realize how small he felt when compared with his father. Sadly, he walked over and sat beside his father in the grass amidst the colors of the setting sun and the night sky.

Cautiously, he looked up at his father. Mukato seemed to be in deep thought for a moment, deciding on what to say to his son, before facing him. "Komali, I'm very disappointed in you."

"I know." Komali sighed.

"You could have been killed!" his father exclaimed. "You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse! You put Medli in danger!"

Komali was feeling very close to tears as he sniffled. "I was just trying to be brave like you." His sentence ended in a squeaky voice.

"I'm only brave when I have to be." Mukato explained. "Komali... being brave... doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"But you're not scared of anything," Komali replied.

"I was today." Mukato admitted.

"You were?" Komali asked. He was surprised that a man as brave as his father would say such a thing.

"Yes." Mukato confessed, kneeling down to his son's level. "I thought I might lose you."

"Oh," Komali said. His father was helping him feel better. He realized he wasn't in trouble, he just needed to learn a lesson from his mistakes. "I guess even kings get scared, huh?"

Mukato nodded.

"But you know what?" Komali asked, a smile forming on his face.

"What?"

The prince's smile widened into a mischievous grin as he whispered, "I think those Bokoblins were even scared-er."

The king chuckled.

"Cause nobody messes with your dad! C'mere, you!" He wrapped his son up in his arms and gave him a noogie.

"Noooooooo!" Komali laughed, struggling to get out of his father's grip, then tackling him. Mukato laughed even harder as his son chased after him before he let him tackle him again. As he sat with his son's arms wrapped around his shoulders in a hug, Komali asked him a question.

"Dad?"

"Huh?"

"We're pals, right?"

Mukato chuckled. "Right."

"And we'll always be together, right?"

Mukato was silent for a moment, then sat up a little bit straighter so only Komali's hands were resting upon his shoulders. "Komali..." he began, "let me tell you something my father told me."

He pointed at the stars and Komali turned his head to gaze at the sparkling heavens above him with billions of shimmering stars and fireflies.

"Look at the stars." Mukato sermonized, "The great kings of the past look down upon us from the stars."

"Really?"

"Yes. So if you ever feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you."

There was a moment of silence in sheer awe and respect for the stars between father and son, before Mukato added softly, "And so will I."

Just as some view the glass as half-empty rather than half-full, others weren't taking advantage of the beautiful night sky.

"Man, that lousy Mukato! I won't be able to sit for a week!"

Stifled chuckles were heard, getting louder from the inside of Fire Mountain.

"It's not funny, Gurei."

The gray Bokoblin burst out laughing as Midori kept nursing a chunk of ice against his rear end.

"Hey, shut up!" Gurei kept laughing uncontrollably before Midori snarled and leapt on him scratching and biting with the other Bokoblin.

"Will you two knock it off?" Rosa complained.

As Midori pulled himself away from Gurei, he pointed a claw at the other Bokoblin that was biting himself stupidly. "Well he started it!" He accused, pointing a finger at Gurei who apparently enjoyed chewing off his own leg.

"Just look at you guys. No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain." She muttered, scaling a boulder before stepping over to Midori.

"Man, I hate dangling."

"Psh, yeah. Y'know, if it weren't for those Ritos, we'd be running the joint."

"Man, I hate Ritos!" Midori fumed even louder.

"They're so pushy." Rosa remarked.

"And stupid!" Midori added.

"And smelly!"

"And man, are they..." he paused to let Rosa join him in a chorus of "UUUUUUU-GLY!", before cracking up hysterically.

"Oh... surely we Ritos aren't all that bad?" Said a voice behind a wall of steam.

The Bokoblins turned their heads to see a familiar Rito face sitting upon a rocky ledge several feet above them.

"Oh Skett, it's just you." Midori said in relief.

"Yeah, we were worried it was someone important!" Rosa added.

"Yeah, like Mukato."

"Oh really?" Skett replied in a bored way.

"Now THAT'S power!" Midori said, turning to his female friend.

"Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder."

"MUKATO!" Midori hissed.

Rosa trembled. "Ooooh... do it again."

"MUKATO!"

Rosa trembled again, giggling.

"MUKATO, MUKATO, MUKATO!"

Rosa was rolling on the ground laughing, with Gurei and Midori laughing as well.

"Ooooh, it tingles!" She giggled.

Skett rubbed his forehead at the sight of the Bokoblins. "I'm _surrounded_ by idiots..."

Midori shook his head. "No, not you Skett! I mean, you're one of us! I mean, you're our pal!"

"Charmed." The Rito replied, rolling his eyes.

"Ooh, I like that!" Rosa commented. "He's not king, but he's still so proper!"

"Yeah!" Midori agreed. "Hey, didya get us anything to eat, Skett, ol-buddy, ol pal, huh? Didya, didya, didya?"

Skett sighed from annoyance. "I don't think you really deserve this..." He held up the thick tail of a Gyorg (((A/N: Those shark guys from Windwaker))), meaty juices dripping from it. The Bokoblins were sitting up in a begging position, drooling hungrily.

"I practically gift-wrapped those fledglings for you, and you couldn't even dispose of them." He reluctantly dropped the meat at the feet of the Bokoblins, who began ripping shreds off of it and stuffing it in their greedy mouths.

"Well you know..." Rosa said through a mouthful of Gyorg, "It wasn't exactly like they were ALONE, Skett..."

"Yeah!" Midori agreed, swallowing the meat in his mouth. "What are we supposed to do, kill Mukato?"

Skett simpered evilly and leaned forward over his perch on the ledge. "Precisely."

The Bokoblins looked up at him confused as he swooped down to their level. Cracks in the rocks released bursts of steam as Skett stepped towards them.

_"I know that your powers of retention are as wet as a Moblin's back side." _Paying no attention, Gurei was still gnawing hungrily at the bones that remained of the Gyorg tail.

"_But thick as you are... PAY ATTENTION! My words are a matter of pride."_ Skett snarled as he knocked the bone from Gurei's mouth. Frightened, he leapt back into a saluting position.

_"It's clear from your vacant expressions, the lights are not all on upstairs."_ He waved a hand in front of Gurei's stupefied trance. Behind him, Midori and Rosa laughed at their third companion.

"_But we're talking kings and successions... even YOU can't be caught UNAWARES!" _Without warning, Skett turned around and leapt at the pink and green Bokoblin without any warning. Startled, they fell back on top of two powerful steam vents that sent them skyrocketing.

"_So prepare for the chance of a life time! Be prepared for sensational news!" _As Skett was singing, he failed to notice Midori and Rosa crashing down behind him.

_"A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer..."_

_"And where do we feature?" _Rosa asked, walking over.

_"Just listen to teacher."_ Skett explained, pinching her cheek. Annoyed, Rosa rubbed at the slightly tender spot.

_"I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues! And in justice deliciously squared..."_ Skett stepped closer to Gurei sitting on top of a pile of rocks, then kicked him off of the 'throne'.

_"Be prepared!"_ Hearing his words, Midori, Rosa, and Gurei sat up straighter, facing their leader.

"Yeah, be prepared!" Midori laughed. "Haha, we'll be prepared, heh. For what?"

"For the death of the king!" Skett declared in a bold voice.

"Why, is he sick?" Midori asked as Skett gripped him by the throat.

"No fool, we're gonna kill him!" He let the Bokoblin go as another thought crossed his mind. "And _Komali _too..."

As Midori plopped down beside Rosa, she began laughing and dancing around with Gurei.

"Great idea! Who needs a king? No king, no king, lalalalalala!"

"IDIOTS!" Skett shouted. "THERE WILL BE A KING!"

"Hey, but you said-" Midori's question was cut off as Skett declared his information. The red-hot glows of the fire seemed to grow even brighter with an evil light as he spoke.

"_I _will be king! Stick with _me_, and you'll NEVER GO HUNGRY AGAIN!"

The Bokoblins all cheered in agreement.

"Yeah!"

"Yay, all right! Long live the king!"

The three Bokoblins were joined by a chorus of what had to be at least one hundred other Bokoblins.

"LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING!"

Skett's newly appointed "army" marched past their commander proudly, willing to serve him if it meant well for their own personal good.

"_It's great that we'll soon be connected with the king who'll be all-time adored!"_

Atop his rocky perch, Skett addressed his allied fighters.

"_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board." _Skett winked at his armies as he dragged a finger across his neck in the gesture of death.

"_The future is littered with prizes... and although I'm the main addressee... the point that I must emphasize is... YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!" _He leapt from his perch and approached a Bokoblin dangerously close, knocking him into the lava with a painful yelp.

Proudly, he took a stand upon one of the rocks in a sort of lava elevator (((think like the level in Dragon Roost Cavern))).

"_So prepare for the cool of the century! Be prepared for the murkiest scam!"_

Feeling the excitement, the Bokoblins were soon chanting, cheering and some even singing along with him.

"_Meticulous planning-"_

_"We'll have FOOD!"_

_"Tenacity spanning-"_

_"Lots of FOOD!"_

_"Decades of denial-"_

_"We repeat!"_

_"Is simply why I'll-"_

_"Lots of MEAT!"_

Skett's rocky elevator rose high enough so that the crescent moon formed a perfect background behind him. A perfect background... OF EVIL!

_"Be king undisputed! Respected! Saluted! And seen for the wonder I am! Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared, be prepared!"_

The Bokoblins continued their mad celebrations with their Rito leader, joining him in the chorus.

_"Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared! Be prepared!"_

After finally figuring out their plans for Mukato and Komali, evil laughter filled the night, Skett laughing the loudest, and evilest, of all.

bijoukaiba: The plans have been set. Skett is going to kill the king and his heir. It's time to welcome King Skett to the throne! Be prepared for next chapter: To Die For. See you soon!

PS: Does anyone have any suggestions for who to cast as Timon and Pumbaa? I won't reveal my plans, but I wanna know what you think... heck, if your idea is better than mine, I might use it!


	6. To Die For

bijoukaiba: AAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH! Sorry for the lack of updates! Homework has been... UGH!

Not much to say, just gonna keep on writing.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The time has come for Skett's plan to take effect. The evil Rito simply finds his plan to die for... and Komali and his father are gonna find that out the hard way!

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or "The Lion King"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Chapter 6: To Die For

Skett had brought his nephew close to the top of Dragon Roost, for a very special occasion.

"Now, you wait here," Skett said, smiling. "Your father has a _marvelous_ surprise for you!"

Komali sat up in excitement. "Ooh, what is it?"

Skett chuckled. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

Komali grinned. "If you tell me, I'll still act surprised!"

Skett ruffled Komali's hair playfully. "Oh, you are such a naughty boy!"

Komali pouted. "Come on, Uncle Skett..." He put his hands on his uncle's shoulders.

"No, no, no, no, no. This is just for you and your daddy." He got a bored look on his face. "You know, a sort of father-son... thing." He brightened up. "Well, I better go get him!" Skett said, walking off. Komali ran after him.

"I'll go with you-"

"No! Aheheh... no. Just wait here on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the Bokoblins, hm?"

Komali sank his head in guilt. "You know about that?"

"Komali, everybody knows about that..."

"Really?"

"Oh yes." Skett answered. "Lucky daddy was there to save you, eh? Oh..." He pulled his nephew closer again. "And just between us, you might want to work on that little swoop of yours, hm?"

"Oh..." The prince shrugged. "Okay." Skett nodded and started to walk off, before Komali asked him one final question.

"Hey Uncle Skett!... Will I like the surprise?"

The Rito grinned and turned around. "Komali, it's TO DIE FOR!"

Unbeknownst to the young prince, a few levels above him, a field of mature wild boars were grazing at the top of the mountain. They were very large and had huge, sharp tusks. A rumble of a stomach came from behind a stone wall.

"Shut up!" hissed a voice.

"I can't help it!" groaned Midori. "I'm so hungry... I gotta have some pork!"

"Stay put." Rosa ordered.

"Can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?"

"No!" She firmly declared. "We wait for the signal from Skett."

The three Bokoblins looked up in the sky to see their Rito leader flying overhead.

"There he is." Rosa confirmed. She faced her companions with a tough look on her face. "Let's go."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Komali had been waiting for about ten minutes, and he had practiced only a few swoops. He still felt indignant about the comments his Uncle had made.

"Little swoop... puh!" As he made this comment, he noticed an innocent looking seagull strolling along the ledge that appeared horribly lost. Komali smirked and flew towards it with a grunt. The seagull briefly fluttered, but landed calmly. The young prince repeated with the same results. Frustrated, he thrust the last of his flying energy into a powerful swoop that terrified the gull. "UUWAAAH!"

As tired as he felt, Komali watched in satisfaction as the gull flew off. It even appeared to be trembling slightly! Then it appeared to be trembling even more... no, that wasn't the gull, Komali realized as he noticed pebbles dancing around at his feet. Apprehensively, he gazed up to the very top of the mountain, where a cloud of dust had risen and many forms could be seen visibly charging towards the bottom. Komali stood rigid with fear, before making several feeble attempts to fly off. The swooping practice had left his wings weak and tired- he couldn't muster the strength to fly! He resorted to the next best option- he ran as fast as his legs would take him.

The Bokoblins gleefully chased the boars down for two ledges, before stopping and panting with laughter as they watched the prince try to escape.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The king and his advisor had been enjoying lunch by the wind shrine on that very same day. A loud roar from Valoo attracted their attention to the mountain top, where faint clouds of dust could be seen.

"Oh look, sire," Quill remarked. "It appears the boars are on the move again."

"Odd..." Mukato remarked. Suddenly, Skett came running up to them, panting heavily.

"Mukato, come quickly. Stampede- at the mountaintop- Komali's up there!"

Mukato's eyes grew wide in worry.

"_Komali?_"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Komali desperately ran to avoid the boars- they surrounded him, even in front, and he could feel his lungs heaving dryly as he rushed through the clouds of dirt and dust. He mustered up some strength and leapt up onto a dead tree in the middle of the path, where he clung for dear life.

Sure enough, his father and the two other Ritos came flying in to help. Quill managed to fly ahead and find Komali.

"Quill help me!"

"I'm not strong enough, but your father is on the way! Hold on!"

"Hurry!" Komali pleaded.

Mukato and Skett hovered above the mountain, anxious eyes watching for the prince. Quill flew over and delivered the directions. He's on the sixth ledge down! There, there, on that tree!"

"HOLD ON, KOMALI!" Mukato shouted as he dove towards the ledge. A boar rammed against the tree, beginning to snap it apart. Komali cried out in terror. He flew even closer to the boars, hovering above them by only a few inches.

Quill panicked watching the situation with Skett. "Oh Skett, this awful! What will we do, what will we DO! Ha! I'll-I'll go back for help!" Skett sneered as Quill voiced his plans. "That's what I'll do! I'll go back for- OOF!" A powerful punch across the face from Skett knocked Quill unconscious and left him silent.

Meanwhile, Mukato followed the flow of the stampede, before reversing his direction and flying straight for his son. His anxiety was starting to ride up on his confidence, and he flew too low and was hit by a boar. Shaking his head to remove the stars from his gaze, Mukato looked up in horror as the tree finally snapped and Komali was sent hurtling into the air with a terrified scream.

Despite his throbbing head, Mukato leapt up and caught his son with both arms. With his hands full, it would be nearly impossible to fly, so he ran towards safety while carrying his son. Skett watched the scene with apprehensive eyes that also held a hopeful look for death.

A boar rammed itself into Mukato's side, and he cried out, dropping his son. As Komali sat up and watched the boars come hurtling past him, he rolled and dodged out of harm's way constantly, until his father finally caught him again. It was in perfect timing, too- a boar tripped and collapsed right in the spot Komali had been sitting.

Mukato spotted a small ledge where he could place his son. He leapt towards it and safely deposited his son. Before he could climb up, another boar rammed against him and he was thrown to the ground in the midst of the chaos.

"Dad!" Komali cried. His watchful eyes scanned the path, hopeful for a sign his father was okay- or at least alive. At last, Mukato leapt from the herd- clearly, an act on impulse from adrenaline, and climbed up the mountain side towards another ledge. Komali, finding a new burst of energy, flew around to the other side of the mountain to meet his father.

**&&&&&&**

Mukato struggled to climb up the ledge with what remained of his energy. The hooves had cut several bloody holes across his body, and he knew he had seriously injured his arm- it could be several weeks before he could fly again. As he neared the ledge, he could feel his energy subsiding. But wait- he caught sight of his cousin, Skett!

"Skett!" Mukato cried out in a tired and desperate voice to match his eyes. "Please-" he panted again, "help me!"

Skett sat, musing over whether or not to help his relative, before striking out and grabbing him forcefully by the wrists. Clearly hitting a painful spot, Mukato screamed in agony. He slipped an inch before Skett pulled him up so they were face to face.

Mukato had a look of confusion, desperation, and panic frozen on his face- what was his cousin doing? Skett smirked, enjoying the pain on the king's face. This was truly his day.

He leaned forward and whispered into Mukato's ear evilly. His eyes grew wide in terror as he realized they were the last words he would ever hear.

"_Long live the king._"

Skett released his grip and flung King Mukato ten or twenty feet to the stampeding boars below. He gave a roar as he plummeted to his death. Komali hadn't made it all the way around the mountain yet, and was there to see his father falling to his final moments.

"NO!" Komali screamed. Ignoring his safety and exhaustion, he flew to the end of the herd of boars and ran after them towards the area where he had seen his father fall.

**&&&&&&&**

The dust still hadn't cleared after the chaos that had ensued only fifteen minutes ago. Komali paced the edges of the ledge, keeping his eyes open. "Dad!" he called out. He choked on the dust in the air, before calling out again in a raspy voice, "DAD!"

A rustling sound caught his attention and he turned to the source. "Dad?" Instead, a boar came running past him, and also running past the tree Komali had been in before. A figure could be seen on the ground beside the tree. Komali gulped and ran over, feeling his eyes getting moist.

He walked up to his father's still form, which still looked majestic and peaceful despite all the chaos and blood he had ensued.

The prince felt a slight tug of hope in his heart, but it was very small.

"Dad?" He asked the still form. "Dad, come on." He placed a soft hand on his father's cold cheek. "You gotta get up." He then tried shaking his father's limp shoulders. "Dad... we gotta go home..." Seeing his father's head sag limply against the ground caused a sob to rise in Komali's throat. He looked around on the mountaintop, calling out.

"Help!" He was answered by an echo.

"Somebody!" _Somebody, somebody..._ replied the echo.

"Anybody." Komali said, his voice growing soft in sadness. "Help." Tears fell freely down his face as he turned around and walked back to his father. He knelt down beside the body, held his father's hand, then began crying into his chest, no longer beating.

The shadowy form of Skett walked up behind father and son, peering down at them.

"Komali." He spoke softly. The prince looked up at him with a tearful eye.

"What have you done?" Skett asked in a coarse whisper. Komali crawled away from his father and looked up to his uncle.

"Th- the boars- he tried to save me-" Komali said, in between small sobs. "I-it was an accident- I didn't mean for it to happen-"

Skett put on a sympathetic face and spoke in a sad, understanding tone to his nephew as he wrapped an arm around him. Komali began crying into Skett's shoulder.

"Of course, of _course_ you didn't. No one... ever _means_ for these things to happen." He took on a more serious tone. "But the king _is _ dead."

Komali looked up at his uncle in horror, his worst fears confirmed. Skett gazed down at his nephew and continued adding to the guilt. "And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive."

The prince rested his head against Skett's chest in shock. Skett gave a small gasp. "Oh, what will your mother think?"

Komali sniffled and asked, "What am I going to do?"

"Run, Komali." He looked at the Rito in shock. "Run... run away and never return." Komali stared for a moment, then ran off, looking back at his uncle one last time.

Skett watched the prince running away with a pleased look on his face. He could hear the movements of his three henchmen behind him. He turned to a more serious mood in an instant as he issued an order to the flunkies.

"_Kill him_." In a second, the Bokoblins snapped their teeth and ran off after the prince.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Komali stopped running as he looked up at a giant wall of rock. He turned around to see the Bokoblins snarling behind him, and he had no choice but to fly off the island as the Bokoblins ran after him. He was still tired and he soon came close to passing out in midair. He plummeted towards the ocean, and crashed into the waters. Fortunately, he was still okay. The Bokoblins noticed this and tried to stop running before they rolled over the edge. Midori stopped, but when Rosa and Gurei bumped into him, he hurtled off the edge and into a newly blooming bomb-flower plant. The explosions sent him rocketing almost back on the same ledge as the other Bokoblins, who were rolling around in laughter. The green Bokoblin pulled himself up groaning in pain.

"Hey look, there he goes! There he goes!" Rosa shouted, pointing at the Rito swimming out south to sea.

Midori nursed his posterior as he replied, "So go get him!"

"There ain't no way I'm going out there! What, you want me to come out looking like you, firework butt?" Rosa retorted. As Midori rubbed his butt with Gurei watching, he poked him in the eye, causing a yelp from him.

"But we gotta finish the job!"

"Well, he's as good as dead out there anyway," Rosa remarked. "And IF he comes back, we'll kill him."

"Yeah! Didya hear that!" Midori shouted. "If you ever come back, WE'LL KILL YA!" The Bokoblins marched off laughing, as the Rito struggled to swim further and further away.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Night had fallen on the island, and everyone had gathered for a funeral ceremony by the Wind Shrine.

"Mukato's death," Skett said in a mournful voice, "was a terrible tragedy. But to lose Komali, who had barely begun to live..." he paused and stifled a sob. The Ritos sighed and shed tears. Serafina was weeping heavily, and Quill wrapped one hand around her shoulders and held her hand with the other.

"For me, it is a deep and personal loss." Medli wiped at her eyes as she cried for Komali and his father.

"So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne." Skett said, finishing his speech. He opened his eyes and began a new conversation with the tribe. "Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era," As he spoke, a hundred silhouettes could be seen on the island with green, glowing eyes and eerie-sounding cackles. The Ritos gasped as Skett finished his speech. "In which Rito and Bokoblin come together in a great and glorious future!" The Ritos huddled together as the Bokoblins wandered the island and Skett took his seat on the throne.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Quill had flown in about a two day's journey to deliver the news to Orca, who hadn't heard about the death of his old friend and his son.

Orca sighed and shook his head, unable to believe the news. As he sat in his room where the paintings adorned the wall, a tear slid down the cheek of the elder. As he wiped it away, he gazed at the painting on his wall of a Rito with white hair.

With another sad sigh, he took the same hand, and wiped it across the painting.

His dreams of a bright, young, new heir had faded away like his artwork.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

bijoukaiba: Aww... sad chapter...

Last chance if anyone has suggestions for Timon and Pumbaa... then I'm going with my choice! I won't say who, though, that's my secret and surprise! (smiles)

Sorry for lack of updates, high school's been hell. XD

I'll try to update again ASAP... wish me luck on getting my permit! (bigger smile)


	7. Hakuna Matata!

bijoukaiba: What's up? I've received various suggestions as to who I should use for Timon and Pumbaa... like Link, Makar, Zill, and Joel.

And I've decided that I will "partially" use one of the ideas a reviewer sent me. In other words, one of those four characters will be cast... as Pumbaa! As for who Timon is, just wait and see.

My original idea was to use Tingle and Knuckle or two of the Killer Bees, but now... I have a new inspiration! So a thank you to Kyuubi no Tai and DL Lion for the suggestions.

_Remember, "words in italics in quotes are characters singing"! _

**And now... on to Chapter 7!**

---------------------------------------------

_**I hit all the Font-switch buttons just to say that I don't own The Lion King or Legend of Zelda**_

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Hakuna Matata!

Despite what the others thought, Komali hadn't been killed. But he was in bad shape. He had only been able to partially pull himself onto the shore of an island before passing out. A Kargaroc had gotten suspicious and flew in to examine the prince. It had only one thing on its mind- meat!

Just as it landed, and scuttled over to the prince, a loud cry could be heard and two Koroks came running to fight the bird off. A tall, skinny one shot a pebble at it from a slingshot, and a shorter, chubby one blasted it into the air with a blast from the Deku Leaf. Despite the dramatic yet short fight they had just been in, the Koroks were laughing.

"I love this!" The small one cheered. "Catapulting Kargarocs!"

"Gets em every time... hahaha!" The other Korok laughed in reply. The shorter one didn't pay attention, though. He walked over to Komali.

"Uh-oh..." The Korok shouted, "Hey, Linder! You better come look! I think it's still alive!"

Linder grimaced and walked over, dragging Komali further out of the water.

"All righty, what do we have here?" He lifted up Komali's hand to see a beak and wings for arms. Koroks were very isolated creatures, so although they could identify certain other members of the world, they had very little collected knowledge on them. Linder panicked in an instant.

"Geez, it's a Rito!" He dashed behind his friend and began tugging in the opposite direction. "Run, Makar, move it!"

Makar tried to calm him. "Hey, Linder! It's just a little Rito!" He made big, cute eyes at the peaceful looking prince. "Look at him... he's so cute and all alone..." He batted his eyes at Linder. "Can we keep him?"

"Makar, ARE YOU NUTS!" he cried. "You're talking about a Rito, Ritos probably eat guys like us!"

"But he's so little!"

"He's gonna get bigger," Linder reminded.

"Well, maybe he'll be on our side!"

Linder laughed at Makar. "That's the dumbest thing I ever heard, maybe he'll- hey, I got it! What if he's on our side? You know, having a Rito around might not be such a bad idea..."

Makar tugged Komali onto the Deku Leaf, which he was using as a sled to pull him. "So, we're keeping him?"

"Pff! Of course! Who's the brains of this outfit?" Linder asked, also grabbing hold of the leaf.

"Ummm..."

"My point exactly!" Linder said. "Whew, I'm fried! Let's go find some shade!"

He scuttered off as Makar followed him dragging the prince.

---------------------------------

Makar and Linder had brought their companion to an upper level of the island, close to a small waterfall and sheltered by a rocky overhang. Gently, Linder splashed a bit of water against the prince's head.

Komali stirred, groaned, and opened his eyes.

"You okay, kid?" Linder asked.

"I guess so..." he replied groggily.

"You nearly died!" Makar exclaimed.

"I saved you!" Linder boasted, earning him a shove from the other Korok. "Well, Makar helped. A _little_."

Komali stood up and began to climb down the edge of the ledge. "Thanks for your help." He said in a sad voice, almost sounding like he _hadn't _wanted to be saved.

"Hey... where you going?" Linder asked.

"Nowhere."

As the prince trudged off, Linder commented to his buddy, "Oh, he looks blue..."

Makar frowned. "I'd say brownish-red like clay with chocolate brown and vanilla white on top..."

"No, I mean he's depressed."

"Oh..."

They scooted over beside Komali.

"What's eating you, kid?" Makar asked.

"Nothing! He's on top of the food chain!" Linder laughed out loud. "The food chain!" His laughing slowed as he saw that the prince wasn't looking any happier. "So... where are you from?"

Komali sighed. "Who cares. I can't go back."

"Ah, you're an outcast!" Linder exclaimed. "That's great! So are we!"

"What'd you do, buddy?" Makar asked.

"Something _terrible_," Komali said, a flash of deep regret in his eyes. "But I don't wanna talk about it."

"Good, we don't wanna hear about it!" Linder joked.

Makar nudged him. "Come on, Linder. Anything we can do?"

Komali looked at him sadly. "Not unless you can change the past."

Makar brightened up and patted Komali's elbow. "You know, in times like these, Linder always says 'you gotta put your behind in your past'! Er, no..."

Linder shook his head. "Amateur. Lie down before you hurt yourself. Listen kid, you gotta put your past behind you. Sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it, right?"

"Right."

"WRONG!" Linder shouted, leaping up and poking Komali in the beak. "When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world!"

Komali mumbled, "Well, _that's_ not what I was taught..."

"Then maybe you need a new lesson! Repeat after me!" Linder cleared his throat. "_Hakuna matata._"

"Huh? Wasn't that the one song in that one movie?" Komali asked.

"Hakuna matata!" Makar repeated. "It means _no worries_."

"_Hakuna matata... what a wonderful phrase!"_ Linder continued.

"_Hakuna matata... ain't no passing craze!" _Makar finished.

"_It means no worries... for the rest of your days!" _Linder sang as he led Komali higher up on the island.

"_It's our problem free... philosophy... hakuna matata!"_ Komali was still feeling confused. "Hakuna matata?"

"Yeah! It's our motto." Makar explained.

"What's a motto?" Komali asked.

"Nothing! 'What's a motto' with you?" Linder asked, before he and Makar burst out laughing.

"You know kid, these two words will solve ALL your problems!" Makar laughed.

"That's right, take Makar for example!" Linder exclaimed. "_Why... when he was a young Korok..."_

_"When I was a young KOR-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKK!" _Makar belted.

"Very nice." Linder said sarcastically.

"Thanks."

"_Walking around gave him a certain sound, nobody could endure having to stand around,"_ Linder explained.

"_I just wanted to play... though I had no toys..." _Makar's eyes were welling up as he remembered his past. "_And it hurt... that nobody could stand the noise... AND OH THE SHAME!"_

"_He was ashamed..._" Linder added.

"_Thought of changing my name!" _Makar continued.

"_Oh, what's in a name?"_

"_And I got down-hearted..."_

_"How did you feel?"_

_"Every time I-" _Makar was cut off by Linder.

"Whoa, Makar! Too much information!"

"Oops, sorry." Makar grinned apologetically as Komali stared at the Koroks confused.

It puzzled him how the Koroks could live so peacefully and care-free, with all the worries in the world out there...

_Wait!_ Komali thought. _They're out there and I'm here... so where's the problem with that?_

"_Hakuna matata!" _Linder and Makar sang. "_What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna matata... ain't no passing craze..."_

Komali could feel the surge of fun flow through him, and he let it show.

"_It means no worries! For the rest of your days..."_ He sang. Linder ran over to him. "Yeah, sing it kid!"

"_It's our problem free..."_ Makar dropped in behind them and blurted in, "_philosophy!"_

"_Hakuna matata..."_

---------------------------

Makar and Linder finally reached a large crevice in the side of the island, which led to a forest, dark, lush and green, actually 'held' within the island.

"Welcome to our _humble_ home," Linder chuckled.

"You live _here_?" Komali asked in awe.

"We live wherever we want!"

"Yep, home is where your rump rests!" Makar chuckled.

"It's _beautiful..._" Komali marveled as he watched a rainbow-colored firefly drift past.

As they waded out into the river that lead in, Makar belched loudly. "Mmm... I'm starved!"

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole cow!" Komali commented. Linder backed up and gave an awkward laugh.

"Eh-heh... we're fresh out of beef..."

"Got any pork?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Chicken?" Komali asked, desperation in his eyes.

"Nope! Listen, kid, if you live with us, you have to eat like us." He walked up beside the Great Deku Tree.

"Hey, this could be a good spot to rustle up some grub!" He and Makar flew up a little bit into the air, then tackled the side of the tree. Red, green, golden-yellow, blue, and dark purple blobs fell to the ground from the treetop.

"Ew, what's that?" Komali asked as Linder picked up some of the purple jelly.

"Chu jelly. What's it look like?"

"Ew, gross!" Komali said, abhorring from the Korok as he slurped up the glob and licked his fingers.

"Mm... tastes like grapes and plums!"

"Slimy yet satisfying!" Makar murmured as he slurped up some jelly.

"These are rare delicacies," Linder mused as he scooped up some yellow jelly. "Bananas and a slight hint of lemon, with a strong yet pleasant shock." He stuffed it into his mouth.

"You'll learn to love them!" Makar muttered through a mouthful of jelly as the globs splattered a little bit from his mouth. Komali was really starting to lose his appetite...

"I'm telling you kid, this is the great life! No rules, no responsibilities..." He scooped up some green Chu jelly. "Ooh! The Green Apple-Kiwi kind!"

He carried over some red Chu jelly to the prince. The aroma of strawberries and watermelon could be scented wafting from it.

"And best of all, no worries! Well, kid?" Linder asked, holding up the glob.

Komali held it in his hand and sighed. "Oh well... hakuna matata..."

He slurped it up and swallowed quickly, expecting an unpleasant taste. Instead, as he smacked his lips, he could taste an aftertaste of... sure enough, strawberries and watermelon! The jelly tasted pretty good!

"Slimy... yet satisfying!" Komali said with a smile.

"That's it!" Linder said.

-----------------------------------

Komali began to learn the ways of carefree living and having no worries. There was never a day that passed where he hadn't said "hakuna matata" at least once. But there also wasn't a day where he hadn't remembered his past and his father. As Komali, Makar, and Linder grew into closer friends, he gradually forgot about his responsibilities.

Before long, eight years passed and Komali was a teenager, then another eight years and Komali was officially a young adult.

And he was still singing that song with his friends...

_"It means no worries... for the rest of your days..." _The twenty-five year old Komali had grown about two feet taller, and his hair had turned pure white and was fairly long. Another Rito would have said that he beared an almost exact resemblance to his father.

"_It's our problem free... philosophy!" _The Rito and the two Koroks sang.

_Hakuna matata_

They spent the day going diving into the river, and of course, Komali left a bigger splash than the two tiny Koroks.

As Komali climbed out of the river, he shook his head and let the water fly off his hair crazily. His hair looked like a fluffy afro now.

"_Hakuuuna matata. Hakuna matata!" _ He sang. Makar and Linder backed up his singing as the walked back into the forest to spend the night.

Komali's life finally felt stress-free. But elsewhere on the Great Sea, there was a very great deal of stress indeed.

-------------------------

bijoukaiba: Ah! Done and done again! Chapter 8- Stress, Memories, and Hope will come soon. Title may change, though. See you again soon!


	8. Dark Present, Darker Past, Bright Future

All right! I changed my past idea about the chapter title! It seems that some people thought my idea of Timon and Pumbaa were off, but I hope you'll still continue reading! I guess part of it was I wanted more familiar characters to play them, so Makar seemed like a good choice. I picked Linder because he and Makar seem to share a friendship or something, if they were traveling together in the game. (Won't say anything else... game spoilers, lol)

So... I guess it's time to find out what's been happening on the island while Komali's been gone!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Windwaker or Lion King. Don't sue.**

**-------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8: Dark Present, Darker Past, Bright Future**

At the island, Skett's tyrannial and greedy rule had changed it for the worst. Valoo was now spending less and less time at the island, only staying for the ceremony of giving a Rito new wings. Plants had begun to wilt, springs were drying up, and now both of the monuments erected at the Wind Shrine had been destroyed. The aura that the island gave off seemed gloomy and dull.

Inside the King's quarters, Skett had a hammock set up for relaxing in, and kept Quill (now in his early 40s) in chains in the room. He was very slender (due to malnutrition) and wasn't able to deliver letters anymore. Now he served as something of a jester to King Skett.

As Skett was picking at his teeth one day with a toothpick, Quill had begun to sing in a very morose tone.

"_Nobody knows the trouble I've seen, nobody knows my sorrows..._"

Annoyed, Skett flicked the toothpick at him. "Oh Quill, do lighten up. Sing something with a little 'bounce' in it."

Quill glared at him and began in a sarcastic tone, "_It's a small world AFTER ALL..._"

"NO!!!" Skett shouted. "No, no, ANYTHING but THAT!!"

Quill rolled his eyes and restarted. "_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, deedly-deedly, there they are a standing in a row..."_

Skett had begun to hum along, waving his hands to the melody.

"_Bum, bum, bum... BIG ones, SMALL ones, some as big as your head!"_

As Skett sang on in the background, Quill paused and mumbled, "I never had to do this with Mukato..."

The new king caught ear of this and leapt up, closer to Quill with his fists balled.

"What! What was that?"

Quill stammered, "Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!"

Skett pointed a finger at him. "You know the law! Never mention that name in my presence! I am the KING!!"

He roughly shoved Quill against the wall. Brushing himself off, Quill replied, "Yes sir, YOU are the king! I only mentioned it to compare your... royal managerial approaches!!"

A voice called out from the entrance to Dragon Roost cavern. "Hey, boss!" Midori shouted. "We got a bone to pick with you!"

Gurei and Rosa followed him.

"I'll handle this," she said to the other Bokoblins. "Skett, there's no food, and no water."

"Yeah!" Midori grumbled. "It's dinner time, and we ain't got no stinkin' entrees!"

Skett sighed, "The Ritos are the ones who get the food around here..."

"Well, they won't get any!" Midori objected.

"Um... eat Quill!" Skett muttered, pointing at him sitting by the wall.

"Me?" Quill asked. "Oh don't be ridiculous, you wouldn't want me! I'm so tough and bony!"

Skett chuckled. "Nonsense! With a little dirt, you'll be even tastier!!"

Midori nudged Rosa with his elbow. "And I thought things were bad under Mukato..."

"Excuse me!" Skett roared. "What was that?"

"I said Mu-" Rosa punched Midori in the shoulder. "I said 'Mi gato'!"

"Good. Now get out of my sight."

The three Bokoblins exitted the cavern, but Midori lingered.

"Yeah, but... we're still hungr-"

"OUT!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

The night sky was speckled with beautiful stars, among the navy blue sky and denim-blue clouds. The moon was a curved sliver, like the insane grin of a Miniblin. The breezes were cool in the south as they swirled around an island that held a giant tree in the center. Crickets chirped peacefully, the ocean waves created a soothing rhythm, leaves rustled softly in the quiet-

"BUUUUURRRRPP!!"

-evening. Three friends were lying in the highest treetop on the island on their backs, gazing up at the stars. Two of them were Koroks, the other one an adult Rito.

"Whoa... nice one Komali!" Linder laughed.

"Thanks," Komali chuckled. "Ahh... I'm stuffed..."

"Me too!" Makar chirped. "I feel like an over-inflated balloon!"

Komali laughed. "Makar... you've always been an over-inflated balloon." He reached over and poked Makar gently in the belly. "In a cute sense, I mean."

Makar giggled. "Don't ever change, Komali..."

The three of them sighed, staring intently at the stars.

"Hey, Linder..." Makar commented. "Ever wonder what those bright dots are up there?"

"Oh please, Makar. I don't wonder; I know."

"Really? Well what are they?"

Linder gestured up at the sky. "They're Forest Fireflies. They flew too high from the Forest Haven and got stranded up in the sky."

"Oh." Makar fidgeted uncomfortably. "I always thought they were giant balls of burning gas from billions of miles away in a giant space that's always expanding."

Linder groaned. "Gas? Don't tell me you ate those yellow Chus! You always get gas when you eat too many of them!"

Makar rolled his eyes. "So, Komali... what do you think?"

"Me?" Komali asked. He scratched his head awkwardly. "Well... um... I don't know..."

"Oh, come on!"

"We told you ours!"

"Give, give!"

"Please?"

Komali sighed. "Well... someone once told me that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us."

"Really?" Makar asked in wonder, glancing over at Komali.

"So there's a bunch of royal dead guys up there staring at us?" Linder asked. A few seconds later he broke into laughter, Makar joining in too.

"Who told you that?!" Linder laughed. "What IDIOT made that up?!"

Komali laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, I know... pretty stupid..." He gazed up at the sky. "Yeah..." His eyes focused on one star by the moon that he couldn't remember seeing in the past. Komali sighed and flew out of the tree to the ground.

Linder glanced over at Makar.

"Was it something I said?"

Komali stepped outside to where the top of a waterfall rested on the island, patches of grass and wildflowers growing at his feet. A breeze blowing to the west passed through his white hair. With a heavy sigh of despair, he collapsed on his stomach in the grass.

**------------------------------------------------------**

Feathers, white hair, grass, and airborne seeds of dandelions sailed west with the wind, traveling past uninhabited islands in the south. That was, until the breeze traveled to Outset Island.

An old man, almost completely bald with a long beard stepped outside for a breath of fresh hair the next morning. As he yawned widely, he felt particles land in his mouth, he spat them out in disgust.

"Yuck! Wait a minute..."

He could see white hairs and brown and white feathers in his hand. The feathers were too long to belong to a bird; they clearly had to be a Rito's.

But the last time a Rito had flown by was two days ago, to deliver the mail. And there were no other major islands on the delivery route except for Forest Haven, and its mail would have arrived the day before.

So this Rito couldn't have been a postman- it was someone living independently in the Forest Haven or perhaps elsewhere in the south.

_Living?_ The moment the thought hit Orca, another one hit him.

"Komali? H-he's alive?" He glanced at the feathers. They appeared slightly dirty, and the postmen always were certain they were in presentable condition when delivering the mail. "He- he's alive!"

Orca shrieked in laughter. He ran inside to where his smudged painting remained on the wall. With another whoop of joy, he took the paints he had left laying around and began to detail his painting, giving the prince longer, whiter hair and giving him mature features. After finishing the painting, he held it at arm's length to admire the new Komali. He smiled back proudly, the true look of responsible royalty. Orca nodded in approval.

"It is time!"

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**bijoukaiba: HAHA! I finished this chapter! I've spent a ton of time with Swordplay, The Falsebound Kingdom, and other stories, so I clearly haven't had time to update. But after watching The Lion King yesterday (babysitting), I finally got inspired to get off my butt and update! XD**

**Next Chapter: (winks) _Can You Feel the Love Tonight?_ Ciao!**


	9. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**_The Rito King_**

**bijoukaiba: Well! Here I am, back again, with new spark for this story!**

**Quill: Well, it's about time! I can't stand living like this with "King" Skett!**

**bijoukaiba: Relax! There's only about... (checks her notes) 3-4 chapters left!**

**Orca: I guess this IS getting close to the end part in the REAL movie.**

**bijoukaiba: See? There you go. And THIS chapter will probably be my favorite to write. Hands down!**

**_Disclaimer: The characters and "The Windwaker" are property of Nintendo. The story and songs (sometimes with modifications) are from "The Lion King", property of Disney._**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9: Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

The next morning, Makar and Linder could not find their pal Komali. Makar was concerned that he was still upset from last night, so he asked Linder to leave him be. So instead, they decided to spend the day looking for Chus on the island. Linder had even started to sing as they looked. (song is property to Steve Miller!)

"_I want to fly like an eagle, to the sea. Fly like an eagle, let my spirit carry me. I want to fly like an eagle, till I'm free_... Makar, back me up here!_ Oh, lord, through the revolution_! Makar, I don't hear you! Makar!" Linder glanced behind his back for his fellow Korok, but he had vanished. "Makar?"

**-------------------------------------------------**

Makar continued to hum the song as he stalked a red Chu that had wandered outside of the hollow on the island. It splashed into the pool at the top of the waterfall, and Makar frowned. But none the less, he waded into the water after it. Perhaps the purifying effects of the Forest Water would make it even tastier?

He could barely stick his cute little head out of the water when he went in, but he still pursued the Chu bravely. Behind the Chu, he could spot a figure flying towards the island... much like a Rito. Komali couldn't possibly have left the island, could he? No, never!

Makar cautiously waded backwards toward the entrance to the island. When he finally caught full glimpse of the figure, he realized this Rito clearly wasn't Komali- the Rito looked like a girl! And when the Rito caught sight of Makar, she sped up in flight.

Frightened, Makar ran as fast as he could through the water, the jingling sound of his little legs amplified in the air as the Rito pursued him.

"Linder! Linder! Help! I think she wants to kill me!"

"Makar? Linder gasped from behind the Deku Tree. "Makar, what's wrong? What the he- AAAAAAHHHH!!!" As the Rito swooped towards them, she was suddenly tackled out of the air by Komali. In self defense, she threw him off of her and smacked him across the face. Komali also took a swing at her, but she jumped out of the way.

"Oh come on!" Linder booed from the 'sidelines'. "Sure she's a girl, but she's your enemy too! Hit her! Hit her!" He winked at Makar. "I told ya he'd come in handy! Go, there! Kick her in the stomach!"

As Komali lifted his leg to kick her, she stepped aside swiftly and tackled him into the grass, glaring down at him angrily as she panted to catch her breath.

Komali stared at his attacker, expecting the worse. She had him pinned to the ground. Just like the games he had played as a child... and she had the same, long red hair... and the same red eyes that sparkled like a genuine ruby... just like... just like...

"Medli?" Komali gasped in surprise. In shock, she climbed off of him and stepped back, taken by surprise. A huge smile was forming on his face. "... Is it really you...?"

"Who _are_ you?" She asked with a tilt of her head in uncertainty.

"It's me..." he replied, "..._Komali_."

She stared at him in a mix of shock and stupor. "_Komali_?"

He nodded. She shook her head and screamed, leaping at him, and he gave a yell of joy and caught her, spinning her around once.

"But how did you-"

"How did you- wow!!" Komali laughed.

"Where did you come from?"

"This so cool! I know- I mean- just- wow, it's great to see you!"

"It's great to see you!" Medli chirped.

Linder and Makar had been watching their entire conversation with looks of utmost shock and surprise on their faces, with no idea what was going on. Finally, Linder couldn't take it any more.

"HEY!! What's going on here?" He yelled, walking over.

Komali laughed. "Linder, this is Medli! She's my best friend!"

"Friend?!" Linder asked.

"Yeah!" Komali replied. "Hey, Makar! Come on over here, she's not gonna hurt you!"

Makar ambled over to the female Rito.

"Medli, this is Makar. Makar, Medli."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Makar stated with a small bow.

"Pleasure's all mine!" Medli replied with a small bow as well.

"Yeah, yeah, how do you do. OK! Time out! Let me get this straight!" Linder interjected. "You know her, she knows you. But she wants to eat him. And we're all... 'okay' with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?!" He was panting at the end of his statement.

"Relax, Linder." Komali chuckled.

"I would never eat him, I just wanted to ask him..." her voice trailed off. "Anyway, wait until everyone finds out you've been here all this time!" Medli gasped. "And your mother... what will she think?"

Komali's face fell. "She doesn't have to know... nobody has to know..."

Medli smiled at him. "Well of course they do! Everyone thinks you're dead!"

"They do?"

Medli frowned. "Yeah... Skett told us about... well, you know..."

Komali frowned in thought. "He did...? What else did he tell you?"

Medli's face brightened again. "What else matters, you're alive! And that means..." Her face lit up in realization, but Komali's seemed to darken as he too realized it. "_... you're the king._"

"King?!" Linder asked. "Lady, I think you might have feathers for brains..."

"King?" Makar gasped. "_Your majesty... I gravel at your feet..."_ As Makar bent over, Komali stepped back.

"Don't do that!"

"He's right!" Linder shouted. "First of all, it's grovel, not gravel. And DON'T! He's not the king!" He shot a glance at Komali. "... Are you?"

"No!" Komali replied.

"Komali?" Medli asked, clearly confused.

"No, I'm not the king! Maybe I was gonna be... but... that was a long time ago!"

Linder shook his head. "So wait- you're the king? And you never even told us?!"

"Look, I'm still the same guy!"

"BUT WITH POWER!!"

Linder felt a tap on his shoulder. Medli had knelt down to get his attention. "Could you guys... excuse us for a few minutes? Please?"

Linder crossed his arms. "Hey! Whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us! Right, Komali?"

Komali fidgeted briefly, rubbing his hand behind his head in a gesture of awkwardness. "Well..." he sighed. "... Maybe you two'd better go..."

Linder's jaw dropped. "It starts. Ugh, you think you know a guy!" Makar shook his head as they walked over to the little hole that had formerly been Hollo's Potion Shop.

Komali chuckled as they walked off. "Linder and Makar... heheh, you learn to love em." He turned to see Medli's expression, only to see she had turned her back to him.

"What?" he asked softly, stepping beside her. "What's wrong?"

Medli shook her head, her gaze fixed at the ground. "It's like you're back from the dead." she whispered solemnly. She faced Komali. "You don't how much this will mean to everyone..." she blushed as her gaze dropped again. "... What it means to _me._"

Komali reached over and patted her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay..."

To his surprise, Medli leaned against him affectionately. "I've really missed you..."

Komali smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around her waist, as she nuzzled against his shoulder. "I've missed you too."

Linder frowned from his vantage point in the small cave that functioned as a shop (although nobody ever really purchased anything from Hollo's Potion Shop). "Hmph! I tell you Makar, this stinks!"

"Oh, sorry... I didn't think it was that bad..."

"What? Gross! And I don't mean you; I mean them!" He pointed over at Komali and Medli, now with their arms entwined as he lead her to another part in the Haven. "Just look! Him! Her! _Alone._"

"What's wrong with that?"

Linder shook his head. "_I can see what's happening-_"

"What?!"

"_And they don't have a clue!_"

"Who?!"

"_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line- our trio's down to two._"

"Oh." Makar muttered with a frown.

"_The sweet caress of twilight... there's MAGIC everywhere... and with all this romantic atmosphere... DISASTER'S IN THE AIR!!"_

_Oh boy, another musical scene..._ Makar thought to himself with a shake of his head.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

The beautiful golden fireflies and even the special rainbow-colored fireflies sped throughout the Haven, but tonight they seemed to all float in circles around two Ritos who were spending the evening together.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

Komali led her over to a deep pool of the Forest Haven's water and knelt beside it, showing her it was safe to drink. He scooped his hands into the water and sipped from them, and Medli copied him. Komali stopped drinking to watch Medli, so calm and serene, with her small, delicate hands cupped to her mouth. Thoughts were racing through Komali's head at the speed of light.

_So many things to tell her... but how to make her see... the truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me..._

Medli lowered her hands and glanced over at Komali. When her eyes met his, a playful smirk appeared on his face.

_He's holding back, he's hiding... but what, I can't decide- why won't he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside?_

At that moment, Komali ran past her towards a large purple flower bud in the grass and jumped into it. Because of his size, it spat him out immediately and into the large pool of water. Concerned, Medli knelt by the bank, watching for Komali to come up... but she did see a few bubbles rising near her- when suddenly, Komali reached out of the pool and pulled her in!

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

Medli surfaced with a gasp, both for air and from the cold shock of the water. She dragged herself back onto the bank with Komali laughing. With a playful smirk on _her _face, she reached over and pushed Komali back in as she ran off. He quickly pulled himself back out with a laugh and chased after her, running outside through a flock of seagulls.

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

Komali chased Medli down the hill, when she suddenly stopped running with a laugh and leapt into Komali's arms. The force knocked Komali off his feet and they rolled down together in each other's arms until they reached the bottom. Unlike the rolling games they had played in the past, Komali had finally come out on top. He laughed triumphantly until he froze, feeling something gently brush his cheek. Medli had just kissed him.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

She gazed up at him with a warm smile, and Komali returned it, gently helping Medli to her feet. Standing, they gazed lovingly at each other before tenderly embracing.

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are_

**----------------------------------------------------------**

The thoughts of how the new Medli girl would change Komali- making him spend more time with her and less with them, maybe even getting him to leave their peaceful island- moved Linder and Makar almost to tears.

"_And if he falls in love tonight... it can be assumed..."_ Linder had to catch his breath to keep from breaking down. Makar gently patted his back, sniffling.

"_His carefree days with us are history,_" he sang, and Linder joined in.

"_In short, our pal is doooooooooooooooooomed._" They took one glance at each other and wailed loudly.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Medli and Komali sat at the bottom of the hill at the shoreline. Medli had removed her boots and now let her feet dangle in the ocean's cool blue water. Komali was laying sprawled out on his back in the grass, behind her.

"Isn't this a great place?" he asked.

"It is beautiful," Medli admitted. "... but I don't understand something. You've been alive all this time... why didn't you go back to Dragon Roost?"

Komali brushed his hands against the dew-coated grass anxiously. "W-well... I just needed to... get out on my own... live my own life. And I did. And it's great!"

Medli slipped her feet out of the water and turned around to face Komali. There was a serious look of worry on her face. "We've really needed you at home."

Komali shook his head and scoffed. "No one needs me."

"_Yes_, we do! You're the king!"

Komali sat up to face her directly. "Medli, we've been through this already! I'm _not_ the king! Skett is."

"Komali... he let the Bokoblins take over the island."

"_What_?!"

Medli squeezed her fists in frustration. "Everything's destroyed! There's no food, no water, Valoo's rarely around- Komali, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve and our way of life will end!"

He turned away from her. "I can't go back." He stood up.

"Why?" Medli asked, getting to her feet as well.

"You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?" her tone of voice made her sound insulted.

"No, no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna matata."

"_What_?"

"Hakuna matata. It's something I learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen-"

"_Komali_!"

"-And there's nothing you can do about it! _So why worry?_" He started to walk off, but Medli stepped in front of him.

"Because it's your responsibility!" she argued.

Komali frowned in thought. "Well, what about you? You left!"

"I left to find help!" Medli retorted. "That's why I approached Makar in the first place! But then I found _you_. Komali, don't you understand? _ You're our only hope_"

Komali glanced away with a sigh, then looked at her again. "Sorry."

Medli narrowed her eyes. "What's happened to you? You're not the Komali I remember."

"You're right. I'm not." he stated. "Now are you satisfied?"

"No," Medli replied, crossing her arms. "Just disappointed."

"You know, you're starting to sound like my father." Komali stated angrily, walking past her.

"Good. At least _one_ of us does."

After Medli had spoken, something inside of Komali seemed to snap. He froze in his steps, then turned around angrily, approaching her.

"_Listen!_ You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life?!" Komali roared. "You don't even know what I've been through!" he turned and walked back up towards the Haven.

"I would if you would just tell me!"

"FORGET IT!"

"FINE!!"

Medli turned her back to Komali, hot tears of anger forming in her eyes.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**bijoukaiba: Oof... I guess that could've gone a bit better. Will anyone or anything convince Komali to return to Dragon Roost Island?**

**Orca: Hoho! Find out next chapter! I suppose I'll see you then! (chuckles)**

**bijoukaiba: See you... hopefully soon! I can't believe how close this is to the end!!**

**_Next Chapter: He Lives in You_**


	10. He Lives in You

**bijoukaiba: Since this update is long over due, I won't say anything. Just read. I claim no ownership of "The Wind Waker" and its characters, nor The Lion King and its story.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10: He Lives in You**

Komali paced angrily through the grass after his argument. Who would've thought that after seeing his old friend after sixteen years would make him so angry?

"She's wrong." the Rito told himself. "I can't go back. What would it prove, anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past."

Komali stopped and looked up into the night sky. It felt like all the stars, the 'great kings of the past', were staring down at him.

"You said you'd always be there for me!" Komali shouted, then softened his voice. "... But you're not. And it's because of _me_. It's my fault... it's _my... fault..._"

He sniffled, trying to fight back the tears that hadn't plagued him for most of his life. Komali sat down in the grass, staring sadly at the ground.

That's when... he heard a voice, chanting. There was an old man leaning against a tree behind him.

"_Anata wa baka, to boku dewa arimasen. Anata wa baka, to boku dewa arimasen. Hohoho!"_

Komali decided to ignore the old man, stepping over to the pool of water at the top of the waterfall than ran alongside the forest. He sighed as he gazed at the stars reflected in it, until a large deku nut splashed into the pool, creating ripples.

"_Anata wa baka, to boku dewa arimasen!"_

The Rito shook his head, finally annoyed by the old man.

"Guh, knock it off already!"

"I can't! It'll just climb back up! Hohoho!"

Komali tried to walk away, but the old man continued to follow him.

"Crazy old... look, will you stop following me already?! Who are you?!"

"The question is, who... are you?" the old man asked in reply.

Komali frowned. "I thought I knew. Now... I'm not so sure."

"Well, I know who you are." the old man stated. "Ssshhh, come here. It's a secret."

He whispered into Komali's ear. "... _Anata wa baka, to boku dewa arimasen!_"

"UGH! Not that again!" the Rito groaned. "What's that supposed to mean, anyway?"

"It means you're a fool... and I'm not. Hohoho!" **(1)**

Komali shook his head. "... I think you're a little confused."

"Wrong!" the old man replied, stepping in front of the Rito prince. "I'm not the one who's confused! You don't even know who you are!"

"Psh, and I suppose you do," Komali retorted, changing direction.

"Sure do! You're the son of Mukato!"

Komali froze, quickly turning back to the old man.

"... Bye." the old man dashed away quickly, into the forest.

"Whuh? W-wa-wait!"

Komali chased him into the forest, finally spotting him by a large, purple flower bud. He stopped to catch his breath, then asked the elder, "... You knew my father?"

"Correction: I _know_ your father." he replied.

Komali frowned and sighed. "... I hate to tell you this, but... he died. A long time ago..."

"Nope! Wrong again!" the old man laughed, much to Komali's surprise. "Hoho! He's alive, and I'll show him to you. Now follow me, follow Orca, and I'll show you the way! Come on!"

He jumped into the flower bud, propelled upward to an upper branch. Komali hadn't tried to fly in a while, so he decided to try and follow him by leaping into each purple bud. He landed successfully on the same branch as Orca, only to find that he was now several branches above him.

"Kraah! Don't dawdle! Hurry up!"

"Wait! Would you slow down?" Komali asked as he leapt from bud to bud.

He now found himself at the mouth of a tunnel, leading outside. Orca pulled a magical deku leaf from a pouch on his belt, and used it to fly in the wind back towards the front of the island. Komali stretched out his wings and followed him, landing at the base of the waterfall in the tall grass.

"Stop!" Orca ordered. He beckoned the Rito prince over to the pool of water amidst the grass and reeds. Now he spoke in a softer, more mysterious voice, like a whisper. "... _Look down there._"

Komali stepped over to the old man, then decided to take his advice, kneeling on the rocky bank to gaze below him. When he looked down, he saw the water beneath him as well as his apprehensive expression. The Rito frowned.

"That's not my father," he stated, disappointed. "That's just my reflection."

"No," Orca reassured. "Look... harder..."

Komali gazed back down into the water as Orca placed the blunt end of his spear into the water and made a stirring motion. This time, the Rito face that gazed back up at Komali appeared older and more stern, the type of stern expression that came from holding great power and bore righteous pride.

The Rito recognized it as his father's face.

"_You see..._" Orca explained to Komali as he stared into the pool. "..._ He lives in you..._"

Komali's brow furrowed as he stared into the water.

"_Komali.._"

The Rito looked up, thinking briefly that the old man had addressed him. But he hadn't. Impossible or not, he knew who that voice belonged to. Komali looked up into the sky as the winds toyed with his snowy hair.

"... Father?"

The winds did not toy with the clouds; they seemed to be conjuring something. They swirled together, forming a large image. For some inexplicable reason, a bright light shone from them, like a ray of sunlight. In the light, he could see the mysterious figure of Mukato. The spirit of his father.

"_Komali. You have forgotten me,_" the spirit stated.

"No," Komali denied, shaking his head. "After everything...? How could I?"

"_You have forgotten who you are, and so, forgotten me,_" Mukato explained. "_Look inside yourself, Komali. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place... in the great Circle of Life._"

"How can I go back?" Komali questioned. "I'm not who I used to be."

"_Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true King,"_ Mukato declared. The clouds swirled around his upper body.

Komali was silent, watching his father in awe. Even after death, there was still a powerful and inspiring air about his spirit that would humble anyone that beheld him.

"_Remember... who you are..._" Mukato's voice faded as his spirit faded into the swirling clouds.

"No! Please!" Komali cried out, standing abruptly. "Don't leave me!"

"_Remember..._"

"Father!!"

"_Remember..._"

"Don't... leave me..."

"_Remember..._"

The clouds finally settled. Mukato's spirit was gone. Komali stood there silently, gazing up into the sky in wonder.

"Ohoho! Crazy weather, don't you think?" Orca asked.

"Yeah. I think the winds are changing," Komali replied.

"Ahh... change is good," the old man agreed with a nod.

"Yeah, but it's not easy," Komali added. "I know what I have to do, but... going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long..."

Before the Rito could muse over this any further, the old man whacked him on top of the head with the blunt wooden end of his spear.

"OWW!!" Komali shouted. "Hey!! What was that for?!"

"Does it matter?" Orca asked. "It's in the past!"

He cackled. He seemed to enjoy hitting people with his spear.

"I know, but... it still hurts!" Komali shot back, rubbing the tender area of his head.

"Yes, yes. The past can hurt," the old man agreed, gently patting Komali's shoulder. "But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or... learn from it."

He swung the spear at Komali again. The Rito leaned backwards, almost in a limbo pose, to avoid another painful strike.

"Hohoho! See? Now, what are you going to do?"

Komali smirked. "First... I'm taking that spear!"

He grabbed it suddenly from the old man and threw it to his left, into the tall grass.

"Kraaahh! No, not my spear!!" Orca shuffled through the grass, searching for it, finally finding it. He turned around, expecting to find Komali standing there, but he was gone. The Rito was now in the air, flying towards the north.

"Hey!! Where are you going?!" the elder yelled.

"I'm going back!!" Komali called over his shoulder.

A huge grin passed over the old man's face.

"That's right! Get out of here! Go!" he cackled in delight and raised his spear over his head.

Success.

**-------------------------------**

Makar and Linder were sleeping peacefully the next morning when Medli came in to check on them. She knelt down and leaned over, tickling Linder's 'stomach'.

"Psst! Wake up!" she whispered.

Linder's eyes flickered open, seeing two bright red eyes staring down at him. He screamed. Soon Makar woke up, screaming too.

"Ssshhh! Shh! Calm down, it's okay!" Medli assured. "It's just me."

"Don't do that again!" Linder barked. "Omnivores... agh."

"Have either of you seen Komali?" the Rito asked.

"I thought he was with you," Linder replied.

"He was... but now I can't find him!" Medli explained.

"You won't find him here! Hoho!" laughed an old man, watching them from a tree branch. "The King... has returned."

Medli gasped, a smile spreading over her face. "I can't believe it. He's gone back!"

"Gone back? What do you mean?" Linder asked, standing up. He looked up at the tree branch, but the old man was gone. "What's going on? Who's the old guy?"

"Komali's gone back to challenge Skett!" the Rito exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Skett!"

"Who drew a sketch?" Makar asked.

"No, it's his uncle," Medli corrected.

"His uncle drew a sketch of the old guy?" Linder asked.

"NO!" Medli nearly shouted from exasperation, then explained more clearly. "Komali's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his rightful place as king."

Linder and Makar exchanged a look. "Ohh..."

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**bijoukaiba: I had to finish this chapter. I'm finishing all remaining chapters on my home computer, so I can start the new ones on my new MacBook. EEEE!! Besides, this story is nearly two years overdue for an update. I know how this should end, so what's taking me? Here's a list-**

**Swordplay**

**The Falsebound Kingdom**

**The Culprit Is...? (almost completed)**

**Mostly the former two have occupied my time, especially the first one. I'm going to try and work on this more often. It would be so easy to finish, so I should!**


End file.
